The Game
by XXSilverDoeXX
Summary: Dean takes Castiel to see his first baseball game, but karma must be getting Dean back for something he did wrong, because bad things keep happening to the eldest Winchester!


**Pairing: **Dean/Castiel

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **One teeny weenie, itty bitty swear word.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own the wonderful world of Supernatural. *sniffle sniffle* WHY WORLD? WHY CAN'T I OWN IT? *cough cough* Sorry about that! On with the story.

The Game

"Come on Cas, it'll be fun! Trust me, you'll love it. You need to relax and have a little bit of fun for once." Dean said to his angel boyfriend. They were currently in a small town in Colorado, and Dean had been restless all week with nothing to hunt. The Winchesters had decided to take a small break from hunting. Sam was a couple hours away, picking up some rare supplies they needed to stock up on, so Cas had stopped by for some quality alone time with Dean. Poor Cas though didn't realize he would be jumped by Dean, (who was eager for the chance to have someone go to a baseball game with him,) as soon as he walked through the door.

"Dean, I do not see the point of watching people throw and hit a ball back and forth. Frankly, it seems boring." The angel replied.

Dean's mouth dropped open, and his eyes widened. "Oh, crap, now I've **got **to take you to a game. How can you say that? Baseball is the oldest game in American history! It's as good as…as…Apple pie! Well, not really because apple pie is freakin' awesome, but it comes close!"

Cas just shrugged. "If it means this much to you, I will go."

Dean smiled and punched the air triumphantly. "Yes! We'll have the whole experience, Cas. We'll get the hotdogs, the nachos, the beer, and if we're lucky- a fly ball." Dean sped around the room, grabbing his keys and looking for his wallet happily. Cas watched him with amusement and shook his head at his lover's enthusiasm. He didn't think he'd ever understand why Dean got excited over a silly game, but Cas would indulge him.

"Alright. We're ready." Dean said, before giving his love a quick kiss on the lips.

-Dean & Cas-

Dean seethed quietly in his seat. Things were **not **going the way he planned. When the two got to the ball park, they hadn't even got in line yet, and Dean stepped in dog crap. Then when they were in line, a woman mistook Dean for her cheating husband and slapped him across the face. Of course, when she noticed he was **not **her husband she apologized profusely through tears. Cas patted her on her shoulder comfortingly and accepted her apology for Dean. Then Cas had the audacity to laugh at Dean's misfortune! And that wasn't all. After the two had bought their beers, nachos, and hotdogs, they were walking to their seats and Dean slipped in a puddle of soda some idiot spilled! He dropped all his food and had to go buy more, after throwing Cas a dirty look for laughing at him again.

"Dean. I am sorry for laughing at you if that is what you are mad about." The angel apologized with puppy dog eyes. Dean's anger immediately dissolved away and he smiled softly.

"It's not your fault, Cas. I guess I've just got bad luck today." Castiel brightened up and turned to look at his hotdog with mustard. He observed it carefully, shrugged, and took a cautious bite.

"This is delicious! Although, I sill like burgers better." He said, then proceeded to eat his food. Dean smiled, rolled his eyes, and did the same.

-Dean & Cas-

They were almost done watching the game. The score was tied, it was the bottom of the ninth, and the home team was up to bat with the bases loaded. It was the last hit and would determine who won the game. Dean and Cas were both on the edge of their seats with anticipation. The stands were practically silent. Number 21 was up to bat. The pitcher wound up, slowly, slowly, and threw the ball as hard as possible. _CRACK_! The ball connected at the sweet spot and flew into the air. Everyone in the stands jumped up and cheered, and the players all ran as fast as they could to home plate. They had nothing to worry about though, since the ball flew into the stands, and was counted as a homerun.

Dean's heart raced. This was his chance to catch a fly ball for Cas. But the hunter forgot to factor in the fact that he had not been having the best of luck that day. The ball was coming right at him, closer and closer, until it hit the mitt of the man in front of him, bounced out, and smacked Dean right in his left eye.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, tears pouring down his face as he covered his eye with one hand and held onto the ball with the other.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asked worriedly. He put his hand on the hunter's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, Cas. Here's your ball." Dean grunted out.

Cas looked blankly at the ball for a few minutes, then smiled widely. "Thank you, Dean. I will keep it someplace safe, so I can always remember our first ball game together."

Dean blinked his eyes, hissing when he felt his left eye protest at the movement. He could feel a bruise starting to form already. "No problem, love. Can we go now though, before I end up getting stabbed, or fall down some stairs and break my neck?"

"Of course."

So the two walked to the Impala, (thankfully without further incidents) and Cas still had a large grin on his face. They slid into the seats and Dean started up the car.

"Thank you for today, Dean. The game was more fun then I realized, and I would enjoy going to watch another one. I am sorry you were injured though."

Dean, who thought that had been the worst game he had ever been to because he was injured so much, immediately forgot about all that.

"Cas, as long as you had fun, that's all that matters to me."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Cas."

"I can heal your eye though right? Even if it doesn't matter? I mean, I love you for you, but your eyes are too pretty to have one all black and blue."

Dean laughed. "Sure, Cas. No problem."

**A/N: Thank you for reading my little story. Well, I suppose it wasn't so little, but oh well. **

**By the way, I know absolutely nothing about baseball! My sister had to help me with that **

**part. Hehe. Please leave a review, they make my day! **


End file.
